Les voeux en Un
by ladysparow11
Summary: Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai supprimé la fic pour la remettre car il y a eu un problème lors de son transfert sur le site. Ensuite, j'ai eu une review soit disant constructive pour la suite : avant tout je ne suis pas contre des reviews constructives si elles le sont vraiment. Si je ne me fais pas relire par « quelqu'un » c'est mon choix donc à vous les lecteurs respectez cela c'est la moindre des choses. Puis si l'écriture de la fic est « un peu brouillonne » passez votre chemin surtout si vous êtes que lecteur et pas écrivain (c'est-à-dire que vous ne vous êtes pas essayé à l'écriture). Pour ce qui est du temps utilisé : s'il y a du futur c'est que l'action n'a pas eu lieu ce qui en soit est logique.

J'ai une tournure un peu particulière quand j'écris c'est normal c'est MA façon de faire si ça ne plaît pas à certains ou certaines PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN et ne laissez pas de reviews ça ne me manquera pas du tout.

Une review n'est constructive que si les reproches sont accompagnés d'exemple !

Alors chers revieweurs et revieweuses à l'avenir soyez plus précis et écrivez surtout en connaissance de cause. Sur ce, place à la fic.

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

_** Prologue**_

Par une nuit claire, au vent doux et tiède, le ciel de la forêt Primaire fêtait la naissance de l'un de ses habitants par une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Nombreux vœux furent exaucés cette nuit-là pour cause cette manifestation de pluie d'étoiles est à l'origine de grands changements pour le peuple primairien mais surtout pour la Magie-Mère ainsi que tous ses enfants.

Tous les primairiens se réunirent pour célébrer cette démonstration de magie et le nouveau-né par des apparitions de hiboux blancs avec des plumes noires au bout de chaque aile, des fleurs de toutes couleurs et espèces qui de dispersaient dans les airs tels de minis cristaux de diamant et autres pierres précieuses. Se joignant à ce spectacle, des gerbes de flammes des dragons de la terre ainsi que le ballet de ceux de l'eau, les acrobaties de ceux de l'air puis la surbrillance de ceux du feu.

Oui vous l'aurez compris cet évènement était très spécial et unique. Toute la communauté magique vivant dans la forêt Primaire ainsi que leurs amis célébraient en cette nuit la Magie-Mère, Felly.

En effet , Felly était apparue enveloppée d'une toge faite de feuilles vertes, parcourrue de lianes blanches ainsi que de poussière d'or et retenue sur l'épaule par une étoile scintillante comme du diamant sous un éclat de lumière. Ses cheveux d'un noir pure parsemés de deux mèches blanches formaient un voile aérien jusqu'à ses hanches fines. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux aux iris des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui lorsqu'ils se posaient sur vous vous réchauffaient au plus profond de votre âme vous rendant léger comme du duvet.

Felly était contente car son plus précieux vœux a été également exaucé en cette nuit du 31 juillet : son digne représentant sur terre venait de naître, celui dont même Merlin avait préparé la voie, celui dont la magie dans son ensemble avait souhaité la venue, celui que d'aucun appelerait Sauveur mais qui pour les primairiens et Felly est et sera à jamais leur fils, frère et ami : Harry James Potter pour les sorciers ordinaires Eilian,

pour les primairiens car il était le représentant de leur race unique car béni de la Magie-Mère.

Ainsi par un doux sourire, Eilian fit son entrée dans ce monde plein d'aventures faites d'épreuves de rencontres et d'aboutissements.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi._**

**_Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours._**

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

**_B_**_onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Les souverains primairiens regardaient leurs fils et fille évoluer tranquillement, n'hésitant pas à intervenir quand c'était nécessaire ce qui était très rare d'ailleurs. Les héritiers royaux jouaient, apprenaient la pratique de la magie, découvraient leurs dons ainsi que les us et coutumes liés à leur rang. Cependant, un jeune garçon de dix ans et demi aux cheveux bruns en bataille arrivant aux épaules se faisait poursuivre par une horde de jolies fées jouant avec ses cheveux ainsi que de bébés griffons qui essayaient de s'accrocher à qui mieux -mieux aux jambes et bras du jeune garçon, tout cela sous le regard et sourire attendri de son parrain : Sirius Black.

En riant, le garçon changea tout à coup de direction et ses poursuivants se retrouvaient poursuivis à leur tour et ce dans des éclats de rire qui sonnaient comme de douces mélodies entremêlés de petits grondements et de bourdonnements. S'en suivi un échange de courses poursuites qui pour les primairiens étaient un spectacle qui égaillait leur quotidien depuis presque onze ans maintenant. En effet Eilian, car il s'agit bien de lui, arrivait à l'âge où les enfants devaient entrer à l'école de sorciers pour y poursuivre leur éducation, alors il profitait du temps qu'il lui restait pour s'amuser avec ses amis et ses protégés.

Cette année il y entrera en compagnie de son frère aîné Lindil Jay Potter qui lui entamera sa 3ème année dans la prestigieuse école de sorciers : Poudlard, dirigé par le célèbre sorcier Albus Dumbledore, un ami très fidèle des primairiens.

Sirius s'avança vers Eilian le pris et le balança sur une de ses épaules et le porta comme un sac de patates sous les cris indignés de sa victime et se dirigea vers le trône royal où les attendaient le roi et la reine du peuple ainsi que la petite dernière: Leg aussi connu sous le nom de James Potter, Fraun sous le nom de Lily Potter et Eoïl appelée Naya Potter âgée de cinq ans. Sirius fini par déposer son paquet gesticulant au pied du trône tout en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux déjà désordonnés de Harry. Ce dernier essaya de s'échapper mais en vain. Un rire cristallin s'éléva face à ce tableau et une main ferme se posa sur son épaule l'obligeant à prêter attention à ce qui allait suivre.

- Harry ! Aujourd'hui tu iras au chemin de traverse avec Lindil et Sirius pour acheter tes fournitures et uniformes scolaires alors essaie d'être attentif et joue le rôle que nous t'avons enseigné afin que l'on ne découvre pas qui nous sommes dit James.

- Oui papounet ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai juste Harry Potter le Sauveur d'ailleurs j'ai perfectionné mon apparence.

Pendant qu'il parlait ses cheveux rétrécirent et ses oreilles reprirent une apparence normale elles n'étaient plus pointues comme les primairiens c'étaient l'une des caractéristiques leur race : les Elfes. Harry camoufla sa puissance magique ainsi que l'aura de chaleur qui l'entourait et attirait l'attention sur lui. Seuls ses proches, les habitants de la forêt Primaire ainsi que ceux qu'il choisissait pouvaient le voir sous sa véritable apparence.

Une fois toutes transformations effectuées le trio pris le chemin de leur maison secondaire en s'évaporant laissant flotter derrière eux un parfum aux senteurs de la nature. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison et se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le chemin de traverse.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi._**

**_Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours._**

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

**_B_**_onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Notre trio déambulait tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse faisant leurs courses au passage pour enfin terminer par la confection des uniformes scolaires pour Harry. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs… ?

- Salut ! Dis Harry

- S-salut ! lui répondit presque timidement un autre garçon de son âge un peu plus petit que lui. Il était installé sur un petit tabouret en attendant que la couturière lui prenne ses mesures. Il possédait des cheveux d'un très beau blond presque cendré avait un visage un peu creux avec des yeux bleu-gris d'une intensité assez troublante pour notre Harry.

- Je m'appelle Harry dis celui-ci après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il s'était perdu dans le regard de l'autre garçon en pensant avoir à faire à un ange. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Draco… non je suis là depuis peu répondit la vision d'ange après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls et de plus l'autre garçon lui semblait sympathique et devait probablement aller à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine comme lui .

Draco se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur : un vert émeraude des plus scintillants. Il trouvait que le garçon était très beau et avait un port légèrement princier peut-être Harry accepterait d'être son ami mais il devait lui dire son nom avant de se faire de fausses illusions. Au moment où il allait le faire, il vit Harry se cacher dans la cabine en lui faisant un signe pour qu'il se taise accompagné d'un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle. Notre blond eu à peine le temps de rougir qu'un cri retentit dans la boutique.

- Harry James Potter ! Montre- toi petit monstre ! Si tu ne sors pas de ta cachette tu n'auras pas tes friandises préférées et… Oh salut tu dois être Draco Malfoy, mon neveu, le fils de Narcissa. Comment va ta mère ?

- Black ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu importunes mon fils ?

- Tiens tiens Malfoy Senior ou devrais-je dire Luce ? Figure toi que je prenais de vos nouvelles…depuis le scandale dit Sirius avec un sourire mutin mais le regard froid.

- Notre vie privée ne te concerne en aucune façon Black ! Draco on s'en va, cet endroit est infesté de puces !

Draco n'eu d'autre choix que de suivre son père en essayant de copier son attitude froide mais avant de sortir il se retourna discrètement pour voir que Harry le regardait tristement tout en lui souriant et lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Draco lui répondit par un petit signe de tête. Au moins se dit-il tout espoir d'amitié avec Harry n'était pas perdu ! Pour une fois depuis très longtemps notre blond se sentit plus léger et avait hâte d'être à la rentrée. Qui sait ? Son rêve se réalisera ! Oui il avait hâte ! A bientôt Harry murmura t-il pour lui-même avant de transplaner au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de son père qui heureusement pour lui était trop énervé pour entendre sa phrase !

_**A bientôt**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers son bureau qu'il ferma et insonorisa d'un puissant sort avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte de celui-ci sans grâce; en même temps il était seul donc il pouvait se le permettre. Après quelques temps à rester postré, le regard vide ne pensant à rien, il se dirigea en titubant vers sa cachette secrète d'où il sortit sa pensine. Quelques flacons déversés et hésitations plus tard, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ses choix, ses obligations, ses désirs, ses échecs, son amour…

Deux langues qui dansent, deux lèvres qui se rencontrent, deux corps qui s'enlacent, deux âmes qui s'unissent, deux tempéraments en harmonie, une romance des plus touchante même si improbable.

Un blond à la silhouette parfaitement musclée mais tout en finesse s'entre boitait avec un brun de deux centimètres de plus que son compagnon et possédant une musculature plus imposante mais sans excès.

Un Malfoy et un Lupin…

Une chambre de préfet richement décorée dans les tons blanc neige et bleu roi, un grand lit avec des draps en soie blancs et gris perle pouvant recueillir facilement quatre personnes, un grand bureau clair simple mais élégant, un salon dans les mêmes tons que la pièce, un grand dressing et enfin une porte close menant à la salle de bain à carreaux blanc immaculé et vert forêt de taille moyenne aménagée d'une grande-baignoire blanche, une grande douche, un lavabo blanc et un grand miroir.

Pour le moment, seuls les gémissements de plaisirs venant du grand lit étaient importants car s'étaient les derniers moments de bonheur de notre blond, ce que notre couple était bien loin de s'en douter.

D'accord il était un Malfoy, d'accord sa famille trempait dans la magie noire depuis la nuit des temps, ce qui est tout à fait normal car étant des descendants des elfes noirs, mais Lucius Malfoy avait sa fierté, ses ambitions comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte : il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort, ni être à la solde de Voldemort tout sorcier puissant qu'il puisse être. Seulement son père le grand Abraxax Lucius Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette manière même si pour le moment il gardait un comportement réservé face aux choix de son fils aîné Lucius et de son fils cadet Balthazar qui avait lui aussi décidé d'être l'esclave de personne.

Lucius se regardait en train de profiter de ses derniers moments de bonheur avec son âme-sœur (nouvelle qu'ils venaient de découvrir) Rémus Lupin, quand tout à coup il se retrouva dans une autre chambre mais cette fois en compagnie d'un autre homme qui le possédait violemment : Lord Voldemort…

_**A bientôt**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

D'abord je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une histoire est appréciée. Alors pour répondre à vos questions :

- Oui les primairiens ont des pouvoirs autres que les sorciers. Plus ? bah cela diffère par rapport aux espèces mais la principale différence apparaitra au fur et à mesure mais déjà les primairiens ne 'transplanent' pas mais se 'volatilisent'.

- Si tous les primairiens sont des elfes ? non, mais vous aurez la réponse au fur et à mesure sinon le suspense ne sera plus au rendez-vous ! Sadique ? oui j'assume hihihi

- Ah pour les chapitres courts je viens de remarquer qu'une fois postés ils se rétrécissent lol c'est pas de ma faute ! lol mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura encore des chapitres plus courts que d'autres selon l'effet que j'aimerais vous faire ressentir ! oui je sais, suis sadique hihihi.

Sur ce, la suite…

_Lucius se regardait en train de profiter de ses derniers moments de bonheur avec son âme-sœur (nouvelle qu'ils venaient de découvrir) Rémus Lupin, quand tout à coup il se retrouva dans une autre chambre mais cette fois en compagnie d'un autre homme qui le possédait violemment : Lord Voldemort…_

**Chapitre 4**

Une année passa, Lucius n'engenda pas d'enfants à Voldemort, ce dernier se désinterressa de lui et son petit-frère par la même occasion comme le stipulait l'accord qu'ils avaient passé sur leur magie respective.

Cependant, son mariage arrangé avec Narcissa Black ne fut pas annulé. C'est donc sans surprise qu'après son année de calvaire, il se vit à son mariage avec la douce Narcissa qu'il avait, avec le temps appris à aimer, mais comme la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, il ne pu empêcher son cœur de se resserrer un peu plus lorsqu'il vit la douleur dans les yeux de Balthazar, son cher petit frère qui disparût après la cérémonie de mariage. Arrivé à ce stade de ses souvenirs, Lucius sortit de sa pensine et laissa couler ses larmes trop longtemps retenues. Balthazar, son petit Balthi lui manquait énormément, mais Lucius se consolait en se disant qu'au moins son Balthi avait échappé à ce monde de souffrances et de faux-semblants et surtout au joug de leur père.

Luce savait depuis quelques années, avant sa descente aux enfers, que Balthazar était amoureux de Narcissa et que c'était réciproque. Seulement Abraxax, en tant que Héritier Malfoy de son vivant, avait déjà décidé de leur avenir : Lucius devra se marier à Narcissa Black lorsque celle-ci aurait atteint sa majorité et Balthazar aurait été le compagnon de son maître Voldemort afin de lui engendrer des enfants puissants.

Ce qu'Abraxax n'avait pas ajouté à son équation était que Voldemort aurait une préférence pour Lucius et surtout que Luce aimait par delà ses obligations son petit frère au détriment de son propre bonheur. Son année de calvaire était le résultat d'un accord entre Voldemort et lui afin de protéger l'innocence de son petit-frère. En effet le contrat stipulait : _Moi, Lucius Abraxax Malfoy, accepte d'être le compagnon de Lord Voldemort afin de lui donner un héritier et ce jusqu'à ce que ma promise ait atteint sa majorité. _

_En contre-partie, Moi, Lord Voldemort, m'engage à renoncer définitivement à mon union avec Balthazar Angelus Malfoy, à accepeter Lucius Abraxax Malfoy comme compagnon afin qu'il porte mon héritier jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée soit majeure._

_Nous prononçons ce serment en âme et conscience sur nos magies respectives._

Heureusement pour Lucius, il ne fut pas fécond durant tout le temps passé aux côtés de Voldemort. La mort de son père ainsi que la disparition de Voldemort quelques temps après son union avec Narcissa lui laissa un temps de répit mais les épreuves traversées avaient déjà fait leur ravage dans le cœur de Lucius.

Inversement sa rencontre avec Sirius réveilla sa part d'humanité qu'il avait; plus par habitude; endormie. Il était temps pour lui de prendre sa vie en main, de décider de son propre avenir, sa famille n'avait déjà que trop souffert de son laxisme et son coeur encore plus.

C'est avec une assurance nouvelle, la démarche plus souple, les yeux pétillants d'un mélange d'émotions de bonheur et de volonté et un zest d'anxiété, qu'un Luce sifflotant sortit de son bureau. Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon principal il se mit à crier:

- Draco! Cissa!

_**A bientôt**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

**Coucou** à tous! D'abord merci pour votre intérêt à mon histoire et désolé pour les habitués du temps que j'ai mis seulement au vu du peu de reviews que j'ai récolté j'ai été un peu refroidi mais bon ce qui compte réellement pour moi c'est que si mon histoire fait plaisir à une seule personne qui prend son temps pour l'écrire cela vaut la peine de continuer donc pour stormtrooper2, sachan972, Elhwing, Belldandy55555 et framboise-sama merci! Sur ce bonne lecture !

_C'est avec une assurance nouvelle, la démarche plus souple, les yeux pétillants d'un mélange d'émotions de bonheur et de volonté et un zest d'anxiété, qu'un Luce sifflotant sortit de son bureau. Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon principal il se mit à crier:_

_- Draco! Cissa! _

**Chapitre 5**

Narcissa se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du manoir qui par sa taille et son contenu n'avait rien à envier aux plus grandes bibliothèques du monde, sorcier comme moldu. Elle tenait dans ses mains la dernière lettre que lui avait remis Lucius de la part de Balthazar après la disparition de ce dernier. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'elle l'avait en sa possession mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à la lire. En effet le parchemin était vierge de toute écriture. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était une supercherie de la part de Luce mais le sceau de l'enveloppe était chargé d'un peu de magie de son amour ce qui prouvait de l'authenticité de l'auteur de la lettre. Ce procédé était un code entre Balthy et elle. Ils avaient trouvé ce moyen de communiquer entre eux afin de se parler sans risquer de se faire prendre car ils étaient que trois à savoir qu'ils s'aimaient : Narcissa elle-même, Balthazar son amour et Lucius.

C'est une manière de communication qui consiste à insuffler un peu de sa magie dans l'encre et la cire utilisés tout en pensant au destinataire, seulement la pensée doit se faire avec le cœur et non avec la tête. Pour la lecture, le procédé est pareil. Ce moyen de communication n'est efficace qu'entre deux personnes qui ont un lien d'amour très puissant, toute autre personne voulant la lire se retrouverait en face d'un parchemin vierge d'écriture.

C'est tout en sachant cela que Cissa ne savait plus quoi penser du parchemin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire depuis qu'elle l'avait en sa possession. Elle avait beau faire appel à tous les sorts des Liés, elle n'obtenait toujours aucun résultat que ce soit pour retrouver la trace de Balthazar ou pour réussir à déchiffrer la lettre.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était consacrée à la recherche de son amour disparru, délaissant par la même sa joie de vivre, son fils Draco ainsi que ses obligations d'épouse et de maitresse de maison. Elle ne donnait le change que lors de gala ou de réception dont sa présence était vraiment nécessaire. Son désespoir face à l'abandon de son amour l'a marquée à tel point que plus rien n'avait d'importance que de le retrouver, au point d'avoir perdu toute étincelle de joie. Narcissa n'était que tristesse même si son apparence était impeccable, pour ses proches ce n'était qu'une façade malgré son regard froid et son attitude hautaine, son regard avait perdu de sa combativité. Elle s'était éloignée volontairement de ceux qui se soucient sincèrement d'elle, à savoir son cousin préféré Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonk sa sœur, Lilly Potter sa meilleure amie et même Severus Snape le parrain de Draco.

Narcissa qui tenait donc sa lettre entre les mains, sursauta à l'entente du cri de Lucius et failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand à la manière dont il l'appelait : Cissa. Il ne l'avait plus appelé Cissa depuis qu'ils se sont mariés. Ils n'avaient plus eu de complicité entre eux depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Ils se parlaient très rarement car chacun estimait qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait, à savoir un héritier.

Narcissa ne prit même pas la peine de ranger sa lettre, qu'elle se mit à courir en direction du salon principal se demandant ce qu'il prenait à Lucius de premièrement crier, deuxièmement l'appeler Cissa et enfin appeler son fils Draco et non pas « Fils ». D'accord elle était loin d'être une mère exemplaire du fait qu'elle délaissait son fils mais elle avait gardé sa capacité d'observation.

Elle croisa Draco qui lui aussi courait en direction du salon. Touts les deux se regardèrent avec surprise à cause de leur attitude : ils couraient tous les deux !...

Remis de leur choc ils haussèrent leurs épaules d'un même ensemble et continuèrent de se diriger vers leur lieu de rendez-vous toujours en courant le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourires qui se transformèrent bientôt en bouche grande ouverte pour nos pauvres appelés. En effet devant eux se tenait Lucius Malfoy tout sourire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, l'attitude décontractée et le pire il tendait les bras vers eux dans l'invitation d'une embrassade joyeuse ! Trop choqués pour esquiver le moindre pas Lucius réduisit la distance entre eux et les serra tout fort contre lui avec un baiser sur la joue de sa bientôt ex-femme et un autre sur le front de son fils.

Lucius profita de leur attitude choquée pour les faire assoir sur le canapé après avoir pris soin de leur refermer la bouche et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

Après quelques secondes d'observation où il comprit que Cissa et Draco étaient toujours sous le choc de son changement d'attittude, il appela un des elfes de maison afin de demander une petite collation :

- Dobby !

- Oui maître Monsieur ! répondit l'elfe aussitôt tout en s'incliant sans se relever

- Dobby, mon vieil ami avant de nous servir de quoi nous désaltérer, j'aimerais tout d'abord m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi. Puisses-tu me pardonner afin que nous puissions retrouver notre entente et complicité. Tout en lui disant cela Lucius transforma le bout de tissu de l'elfe en un beau ensemble blanc et noir constitué d'une chemise et un pantalon à la taille de l'elfe lui donnant un aspect respectable mais aussi le mettant sur le même point d'égalité que le sorcier c'est-à-dire un elfe de maison affranchi. Doby était libre !

- ?...

- Dobby ?

- Tu as enfin retrouvé la raison ? tu as respecté ta promesse ? Dit l'elfe après le moment de surprise passé. Puis sans que Lucius ne soit préparé il reçu un petit coup derrière la tête de la part de Dobby. Non mais quelle andouille ! Tout ce temps gaspillé… Mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais hein mon cher Luce ! je vous fais parvenir tout de suite ce qu'il vous faut et je ferai passer le message aux autres elfes de maison et au fait bon retour parmi les vivants dit Dobby après un sourire de la part de Lucius en remerciement de son pardon accordé.

Dobby fit alors apparaître un plateau constitué de trois grands verres de thé glacé au citron et disparu dans un pop avec un petit sourire. Les choses commençaient à bouger, il était temps pour lui de commencer sa mission…

Quand à Draco et Narcissa, ils se pinçaient mutuellement pour savoir s'ils rêvaient ou pas. Au vu de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient cela devait être réel.

Lucius toujours décontracté, le sourire aux lèvres les observait tout en sirotant son thé glacé tranquillement se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire. N'y tenant plus il céda à la tentation après avoir poser son verre. Le son de son rire eut l'effet de faire cesser les pincements mutuels de nos pauvres victimes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se reconnecter à la réalité, chose assez difficile au vu de la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

Quand ils réalisèrent que cette personne se payait leur tête, ils se renfrognèrent et adoptèrent une attitude digne le nez en l'air tout en fixant d'un regard noir le moqueur qui eut quand à lui la délicatesse de redoubler ses éclats de rire !

Lucius décida alors de mettre fin aux tortures psychiques de sa famille tout en se redressant dans son fauteuil en cessant de rire gardant néanmoins le sourire.

- Cissa, Draco avant tout je tenais à m'excuser pour vous avoir délaisser durant toutes ces années. J'aimerais beaucoup que nous soyons complices quand nous nous retrouvons dans le manoir, sans faux-semblants ! J'aimerais que nous soyons nous-mêmes, que nous puissions discuter sans crainte comme une vraie famille. Je sais que je vous demande trop d'un coup mais si nous ne changeons pas d'attitude les uns envers les autres nous allons perdre notre âme en chemin. Surtout toi Draco ! Tu ne mérites vraiment pas la vie que tu as menée jusque là. Tu n'as pas à payer pour nos erreurs, étant tes parents nous aurions dû mieux veillez sur toi, t'apporter notre amour et non te délaissez comme nous l'avons fait. Pourras-tu nous pardonner à ta mère et moi ? Je suis en grande partie fautif de la situation de notre famille actuellement mais ma rencontre avec Black m'as fait beaucoup réfléchir et j'ai fini par faire la paix avec ma rancœur envers mon défunt père et envers moi-même. Il est temps que tu comprennes mon attitude ainsi que celle de ta mère même si cela ne justifie en rien notre comportement vis-à-vis de ton bien-être. Etant donné que de cette conversation beaucoup de choses vont changer il faut que tu connaisses notre vraie histoire. Aimerais-tu nous accordez une seconde chance Draco ? Tout en parlant, Lucius s'était rapproché de Draco et Cissa et tenait leur main et les regardait avec espoir toujours en souriant et guettait leur réaction avec un peu d'appréhension.

_**A bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

_Dobby fit alors apparaître un plateau constitué de trois grands verres de thé glacé au citron et disparu dans un pop avec un petit sourire. Les choses commençaient à bouger, il était temps pour lui de commencer sa mission…_

Avant tout désolé pour ce temps j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec ce nouveau chapitre ! A ma décharge j'étais en plein déménagement et il c'était un peu dur mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je vous laisse et vous dis à tantôt ! Lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir terminé les achats sur le chemin de traverse, Harry, Jay et Sirius rentrèrent chez eux tout en discutant de leur rencontre avec les Malfoy.

Les Potter étaient obligés de connaître les grandes familles sorcières du fait de leur position mais surtout en tant que gardiens et protecteurs de la Magie-Mère. De ce fait, chaque membre des grandes familles sorcières de part le monde était en quelque sorte surveillé.

Cependant le clan Malfoy fait partie de la famille d'une certaine manière : Balthazar en tant que parrain de Naya la dernière des Potter, Narcissa en tant que cousine de Sirius et Luce en étant l'âme sœur de Rémus. Mais au-delà de ces liens, les Malfoy font partie des familles souches primairiennes.

Pourtant, au vu des antécédents de certains descendants de ces familles gardiennes la forêt Primaire est restée introuvable et même devenue une légende pour ces derniers.

La Forêt Primaire est le lieu neutre sur terre où touts les enfants de Felly qui n'ont pas trahi la Magie-Mère vivent ou s'y réfugient quand ils le souhaitent. Ce lieu fut ouvert à touts ceux qui croyaient à la Magie. Mais les années passant, la cupidité, la recherche de pouvoir, l'individualisme ainsi que tous les plaisirs personnels ont blessé ce lieu si paisible, l'obligeant à se protéger, disparaissant ainsi aux yeux de touts ceux qui trahissaient la Magie. Ainsi elle nomma des familles gardiennes et protectrices dans chaque espèce qui lui était restée fidèle.

De ce fait, plusieurs grandes familles se côtoyaient sans aucune animosité puisque ces familles n'étaient pas réputées grandes pour ses richesses au sein de la Forêt Primaire mais du fait qu'elles fassent partie des familles souches au même titre que les Potter. Elles sont cependant indépendantes l'une de l'autre du fait de leurs responsabilités dues à leurs spécialités.

La famille royale n'est nommée ainsi que parce que son rôle premier est la surveillance de tous les habitants primairiens. Cependant elle ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres familles souches.

C'est donc en possession de toutes ces informations que nos trois compères discutaient justement. Pour Sirius il s'agissait plus d'une grande tristesse, il était plus peiné qu'autre chose car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il fut un temps ils étaient tous très liés. Il espérait juste que tout puisse rentrer dans l'ordre surtout au vu de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique comme moldu. Jay était juste triste mais quelque peu confiant pour le dernier des Malfoy. Harry lui était juste troublé au vu de ce qu'il avait ressenti en présence des deux Malfoy. Il était beaucoup plus optimiste car il arrivait à percevoir la nature profonde de chaque être peu importe l'espèce. Mais il préférait garder cette information pour plus tard car il fallait qu'il vérifie certaines données. Pour l'instant sa priorité est de connaître mieux Draco. Il sentait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il devienne proche de lui mais ne saisissait pas encore le pourquoi de ce sentiment, juste qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse mais surtout il le voulait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry eut l'agréable surprise d'une étreinte amicale de la part d'un vieil ami.

- Dobby ! te revoilà enfin ! dit-il tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Eili ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Hé t'es tout en classe dit donc ? C'est en quel honneur ?plaisanta Harry bien qu'il est sa petite idée.

- Je vais très bien et comme tu peux le constater Lucius s'est réveillé enfin…Bien sur que je suis classe après tout j'ai un Physique de rêve malgré ma petite taille dit Dobby tout en prenant une pose nonchalante tout en élégance avec un sourire charmeur !

Il faut bien avouer que la petite créature une fois au sein de la Forêt Primaire recouvrait son apparence initiale : elle ressemblait aux autres espèces Elfes à la seule différence qu'elle était de petite taille. De ce fait, la laideur qu'elle affichait n'était qu'une couverture pour les missions d'espionnage. Et oui Dobby était le chef de son clan qui était doué dans l'art de l'illusion et de l'espionnage. En dehors de la Forêt Primaire, les membres de son clan revêtaient cette apparence hideuse et une attitude de servitude envers les sorciers. Aux yeux du monde sorcier il était ni plus ni moins qu'un serviteur sans droit, quand à Lucius il n'était pas au courant de la position ni du rôle de Dobby ainsi que de sa vraie apparence mais savais juste qu'il faisait partie d'un clan autrefois prestigieux. Lucius l'avait toujours traité avec beaucoup de respect et le temps passant était devenu son ami. De ce fait il lui avait promis la liberté ainsi qu'aux autres elfes de maison à leur service le jour où il aurait obtenu le titre de Lord Malfoy. Seulement les années passant, Lucius s'était trop apitoyé sur son sort pour réagir et faire ce qu'il avait promis dans les temps. Mais comme l'as dit Dobby vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Maintenant du geste de Lucius, les choses vont s'accélérer.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec Harry, Dobby alla à la recherche de Balthazar qui était directement concerné par le nouveau comportement de Lucius.

- Balthy !

- Dobby !

Après les salutations dont eux seuls connaissaient l'ordre des gestes, Dobby raconta à Balthazar les derniers évènements qui sont survenus au Manoir Malfoy apportant ainsi petit à petit un joyeux sourire sur les lèvres un peu charnues de Balthy. En un peu plus de dix ans Balthy était devenu un beau jeune adulte avec un corps sculpté tout en finesse, environ 1m80, des cheveux blonds soyeux coupés courts et des yeux d'un beau bleu pâle.

- Je suis heureux que mon frère revienne enfin à la raison. Tu sais Dobby je ne lui en veux pas ainsi qu'à Narcissa j'ai bien compris qu'il a préféré se sacrifier pour moi au détriment de son propre bonheur. J'ai juste hâte de les revoir mais j'appréhende un peu aussi de ce que Draco va penser ! Dit-il tout en frissonnant.

- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il sera rancunier tu sais ! J'ai eu le temps de l'observer je pense que son esprit et surtout son cœur répond plus à la Loi de Felly donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dobby lui passa la main dans le dos pour l'apaiser un peu et après un baiser sur le front lui dit au revoir le laissant se plonger dans ses pensées.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait un sourire joyeux prit forme sur ses lèvres et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il se rendit dans la salle du trône pour s'entretenir avec les souverains des derniers évènements rapportés pas Dobby puisque ce dernier était retourné au Manoir Malfoy lui laissant « les formalités administratives » même s'il n'en existait pas en théorie mais Dobby savait que ça lui ferait plaisir de s'en occuper.

Bah après tout il avait été patient et assez optimiste jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi devrait-il appréhender la réaction de Draco ? C'était son neveu. Le fils de Lucius son grand-frère. Le fils de Narcissa, sa liée. Le fils de deux êtres qui ne s'aiment pas. Chacun de ses parents aimaient quelqu'un d'autre dont lui. Alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire de la réaction de Draco déjà ?

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que deux autres personnes étaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui !

_**A bienôt**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

Coucou à tous ! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai rencontré plusieurs soucis enfin rien de grave à part que j'ai réalisé que le thème abordé pour cette fic fait un tabac en ce moment !

J'ai lu « la meute des maraudeurs dernièrement » très bien écrit d'ailleurs cependant comme je n'ai pas posté tôt la suite des chapitres, je me suis rendue compte que les idées que j'avais pour cette fic ont été quand même abordées dans cette fic ainsi que dans beaucoup d'autres !

Je ne suis pas une auteur connue donc à ces auteurs là je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun plagia de ma part.

Quand à vous chers revieweuses et revieweurs, ce laps de temps est dû justement à ce que j'ai expliqué plus haut ! Je suis obligée à présent de changer beaucoup de choses pour que ma fic soit la plus originale possible bien que le défi reste de taille face aux autres auteurs !

Voilà je sais que j'ai beaucoup parlé cette fois-ci lol, je vous laisse donc pour la suite de cette aventure en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir !

**Chapitre 7**

La rentrée était enfin arrivée. Sur le quai du train en direction de Poudlard, on pouvait voir mais surtout entendre les familles se dire au revoir. D'aucun s'embrassaient, d'autres s'époumonaient à grands renforts de larmes et de reniflements, certains restaient plus posés. Dans cette dernière catégorie on pouvait compter les familles de sorciers dites « grandes » l'une d'elles se dénotait aisément des autres : les Weasley, déjà de part leur nombre 9 au total. Ensuite leur attitude hautaine ils regardaient de haut tout le monde se disant supérieur ainsi que l'air froid et pincé qu'ils affichaient comme s'ils étaient entourés d'êtres nuisibles ou d'un quelconque air pollué. Cependant lorsqu'on prenait la peine d'observer de plus près ce groupe on se rendait vite compte que 5 d'entre - eux avaient un air plus avenant et moins féroce que les 4 autres affichaient. La famille Weasley était au grand complet car c'était la toute première rentrée scolaire de l'enfant chéri n°1 : Ronald Weasley. Il était petit et joufflu, des cheveux trop roux mi-long et frisés avec des yeux bleus. Sa petite frimousse aurait été qualifiée d'adorable s'il n'avait pas cet air renfrogné et supérieur comme s'il valait mieux que tout le monde.

Presque tout le monde les regardait avec déférence car il ne fallait pas oublier que Lord Arthur Weasley était l'un des deux conseillers du Ministre de la magie. Il partageait ce poste avec Lord Lucius Malfoy qu'il n'aimait pas trop d'ailleurs. En effet, Arthur était jaloux de Lucius car celui-ci semblait réussir tout ce qu'il faisait sans trop d'efforts. Mais sa jalousie envers Lucius s'est transformée en haine ces dernières semaines car autant, avant, Lucius était froid et lugubre ne se souciant de personne, inspirant de la crainte autour de lui rien que par son aura ou sa simple présence obligeant ainsi la majorité des autres grandes familles à se plier face aux Malfoy, autant aujourd'hui ces mêmes familles gravitaient autour de Lucius non plus par crainte mais plutôt par amitié. Même le Ministre de la magie mettait Arthur de plus en plus de côté pour tout ce qui concernait la direction du ministère. Le patriarche Weasley avait bien remarqué que Lucius tout en restant froid et snob dégageait une aura bienveillante et non plus repoussante et craintive comme auparavant attirant ainsi sur lui la sympathie du personnel de ministère ainsi que de nombreux sorciers. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Lord Arthur Weasley détestait c'est de ne plus être le centre d'attention du monde. C'est pourquoi sa trop grande jalousie envers les Malfoy s'était transformée en trop grande haine, haine qu'il avait transmise à ses deux derniers enfants : Ronald Weasley et Ginerva Weasley.

Les plus âgés des enfants Weasley étaient trop indépendants et surtout avaient déjà leur libre arbitre bien qu'ils aient été élevés dans la tradition des vieilles magie refusait de se plier à la haine que ressentaient leurs parents ainsi que les 2 derniers envers l'univers entier. Seulement ils voulaient faire profit bas pour l'instant attendant un signe qui leur donnera les pleins pouvoirs. Les jumeaux avaient découvert, un jour par pur hasard que quelque chose dans leur magie était bridée. Ils en avaient parlé à leurs grands frères Bill, Percy et Charlie qui eux aussi avaient eu des soucis dans la réalisation de plusieurs sorts qui étaient très faciles et ce depuis l'enfance. Seulement ils ne pouvaient pas agir comme ils le voulaient puisque leur paternel s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis réduisant ainsi les chances d'avoir de l'aide pour débloquer cette magie bridée. Même si Bill et Charlie étaient majeurs, Ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des Weasley et étaient surveillés et surtout évités de part et d'autre. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas mauvais, leur présence trop fréquente dans le juron de leurs parents, faisait planer une ombre sombre dans leur aura sans pour autant s'en mélanger.

Les plus à plaindre restaient quand même les jumeaux qui devront se coltiner leur petit frère tout pourri par leur parents. En effet, il leur restait encore 2 ans à tirer à Poudlard. Le pire pour eux serait de ne pas avoir leur petit frère dans leur patte surtout que c'était le rapporteur toute catégorie confondue de la famille. Si la gazette des sorciers avait eu vent de ce trait de caractère du jeune Ronald, nul doute qu'il l'aurait engagé déjà au berceau. Mais bon n'est pas les jumeaux qui le veut et étant donné qu'ils n'auront pas leur parents dans l'enceinte de Poudlard touts les coups étaient permis.

C'est donc avec un sourire des plus machiavéliques que les jumeaux allèrent se trouver un compartiment libre et ce sans attendre leur petit frère. Si ce dernier n'était pas aussi obnubilé par sa personne, il aurait remarqué les sourires trop froids de ses aînés.

Pourtant, ce qui était à l'ordre du jour sur ce quai en ce jour de rentrée était un petit groupe assez discret mais qui restait étrange aux yeux des connaisseurs de l'histoire de la Magie.

Jamais un Black, un Potter et un Malfoy n'avaient été vu ensemble. Alors quand on voyait les héritiers de ces grandes familles discuter entre eux et dire au revoir à leurs parents qui à leur tour discutaient également, l'observateur silencieux pouvait effectivement cligner des yeux stupidement dans l'espoir vain d'être en train de rêver. Heureusement que pour ses pauvres yeux il ne pouvait ni voir les héritiers Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabe et Goyle se joindre aux Black, Potter et Malfoy bientôt rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley, ni entendre leur conversation.

C'est donc avec un compartiment à l'occupation plus qu'étrange pour l'observateur et tout à fait normal pour les occupants que le train s'élança vers le château de Poudlard qui accueillera pour la première fois des enfants qui décideront de l'avenir du monde sorcier comme moldu.

Même si tout avait l'air normal depuis la disparition subite du Lord noir, le temps qui s'était quelque peu ralenti ces dernières années avait commencé subitement à s'accélérer. Les devins avaient de quoi s'occuper car l'avenir n'avait pas été aussi brouillé.

_**A bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alors avant tout je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos ainsi que l'univers magique à JKR par contre l'histoire est de moi hihi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore défini la fréquence de publication car l'écriture de l'histoire est en cours.**_

**Résumé : **_Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie-Mère veille sur le peuple magique, principalement sur ses fils directs les primairiens, habitants de la forêt Primaire. Une naissance changera le cours de vie de ses habitants._

_**B**__onne lecture_

**Titre : Les vœux en Un**

Coucou ! Merci pour la seule review , désolé du retard trop occupée mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? Bon plaisir en lisant !

_Même si tout avait l'air normal depuis la disparition subite du Lord noir, le temps qui s'était quelque peu ralenti ces dernières années avait commencé subitement à s'accélérer. Les devins avaient de quoi s'occuper car l'avenir n'avait pas été aussi brouillé_.

**Chapitre 8**

Sur une île qui autrefois pouvait être qualifiée de paradisiaque, un charmant jeune homme aux yeux rouges et à la chevelure très brune et lisse se prélassait paresseusement, entourés de ses fidèles.

Le paysage pouvant sembler trop sinistre pour une personne normale, était plutôt le paradis de touts les êtres qui y vivaient. Des dragons, des géants, des lutins noirs, des elfes noirs, des loups-garous, des vampires, des êtres de l'eau ainsi que des moldus ayant des capacités très spéciales s'étaient trouvés un endroit qui regorgeait suffisamment de magie pour qu'ils y vivent sans empiéter sur le territoire de chacun de ses représentants.

C'était un endroit possédant un noyau de magie neutre. Les êtres qui y vivaient étaient ceux qui avaient survécus aux différentes guerres contre leurs espèces. C'étaient des êtres déchirés et traqués qui n'aspiraient qu'à la paix afin de pouvoir se reconstruire ou se venger.

Etant un lieu gorgé de magie neutre ils ne pouvaient s'entretuer et de toutes les manières ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions même concernant ceux qui s'y réfugiaient afin de fomenter une vengeance quelconque. Chaque habitant de cette île avait donné un peu de leur sang et de leur magie afin de rendre indétectable ce lieu pour les moldus et la majorité du peuple sorcier. Puisque c'était un lieu magique à noyau neutre ils n'étaient pas inquiétés d'une attaque quelconque. Les règles sont très claires et immuables : aucune violence sur un Sanctuaire neutre(endroit magique à noyau neutre) sous peine de mort subite ou la régression du coupable au stade de simple moldu sans capacité aucune et sans souvenirs de sa vie passée de manière définitive.

Cependant un Sanctuaire pouvait être soit neutre avec les différentes règles à observer soit gorgé de magie noire ou de magie blanche : la seule règle dépend de l'intention de la première personne qui découvre ce lieu même longtemps après la mort de celle-ci. Cette information n'était inscrite nulle part mais était détenue par les familles protectrices, se transmettant de génération en génération. C'était un secret bien gardé certes, mais pas impossible à connaître du fait de la répartition des différentes espèces en dehors de la Forêt Primaire.

Ce charmant jeune homme aux yeux rouges détenait ce secret et avait l'espoir de trouver un Sanctuaire vierge pour le transformer en Sanctuaire noir dans un laps de temps assez réduit. Il avait été trahi et traqué comme un malpropre. Il avait été naïf, arrogant et très irréfléchi mais il était puissant, beau et craint de tous. Oh oui sa vengeance sera terrible lorsqu'il arrivera à mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait manipulé il y a de cela plus d'une dizaine d'années faisant de lui un paria, un bouc émissaire de la haine et de la peur de toutes les espèces confondues.

A l'origine il était normal ne trouvant satisfaction que dans l'apprentissage de la magie dite noire sans être pour autant corrompu par des rêves de grandeurs. Il avait été respecté parmi les grands maîtres de Magie de part le monde souvent même chouchouté par cette élite de par son jeune âge. Sa vie était pourtant si bien remplie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec cet homme.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui de manière claire et précise à part que ce dernier était entouré d'une aura affriolante et très séduisante. Quand il regardait cet homme il n'avait plus de volonté propre à part s'adonner aux pires instincts qu'un être humain démuni de sentiments puisse avoir. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup ce qui lui arrivait, il avait cru être amoureux de cet homme. Quelques paroles échangées, quelques touchers par là, deux ou trois petites collaborations avec cet homme ont suffi à le transformer en Lord Noir, lui le jeune prodige appelé à un avenir brillant.

Il regrettait ce qu'il était devenu par la suite. Il avait cru que tous ses faits et gestes étaient de son ressort et non de cet homme. Il avait été un pion lui Tom Jedusort. Il avait été poussé à la folie commettant des actes atroces à faire pâlir le plus sanguinaire des assassins.

Heureusement, un seul regard lui avait redonné une partie de ses esprits. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger cet échange de regard qu'il fut mortellement touché par un sort surgit de nulle part. Il ne dut sa vie ainsi que celle d'une partie de ses fidèles qu'au petit garçon au regard si vert et puissant qui d'un geste de la main les avaient envoyé dans ce Sanctuaire.

Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant et n'aspirait à part se venger évidemment, à pouvoir remercier et apprendre à connaître ce petit être qui l'avait aider et lu dans son âme sans le juger bien qu'il soit devenu un monstre et qu'il s'apprêtait à décimer toutes les grandes familles sorcières pratiquant la Magie dite blanche. Grâce à ce petit être il avait réapprit à vivre comme un être civilisé, à retrouver peu à peu ses esprits et surtout à pouvoir continuer son apprentissage de Magie dite noire. Ses fidèles et lui s'étaient retrouvés sur cette partie de l'île sans repère mais avaient appris peu à peu à se resocialiser.

Ils avaient pansé leurs blessures et avaient sympathisé avec touts les habitants de l'île se joignant peu à peu à la vie du Sanctuaire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de fidèles, il en avait plusieurs théories mais bon ça lui était égal pour l'instant. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie. Certes il avait été manipulé, mais il avait quand même éprouvé du plaisir durant cette période et il en était conscient. Il avait toujours été curieux et cela n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses fidèles sont devenus ses amis il arrivait parfois qu'ils se comportent envers lui comme s'il était leur maître mais au fil du temps cette vénération et obéissance se sont transformées en amour fraternel ou amical. Ils étaient une famille maintenant, unie pour le pire et le meilleur. Il était temps pour eux de se remettre en course car leur magie vibrait. Quelque chose de très mauvais était en très de se produire et les différents mondes allaient entrés dans une nouvelle phase de leur évolution. Ils devront se battre mais pas pour eux mais pour leurs enfants.

Ils ne voulaient absolument pas que leurs descendants deviennent des cibles privilégiées pour le mal qu'ils ont infligé par le passé. Pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou leurs enfants seront en sécurité : Poudlard.

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
